wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kynareth
Physical Description After her second service to the scourge she barely has a gold to her name, no property, and no belongings and as an effect, she wears nothing but her secondary Death Knight uniform she attained back in Archerus. As a Forsaken, she's very much "what you see is what you get" with the in-game model. Relatively clean face, decay only shows in the major joints such as elbows and knees. Even with her clean face, her eyes seem a bit unfriendly, constantly shifted and untrustworthy. She's most often seen frowning. Despite her beauty (for being undead), she has a very unfriendly look about her. Personality As one can note from her facial features, she's clearly not a friendly person. She shows disdain for every person, place, thing and organism she comes across. That's not to say she HATES everything and everyone, she's merely annoyed and jaded by her life experiences. She's not terribly bothered by her actions under Arthas' enthrallment, and her rude annoyance is part of her wish that everyone would just shut the hell up about it. She'll immediately come across as rude very shortly when initiating conversation, so it's up to the other parties to take it in stride or take offense. Even though she's taken a warrior-like personality, she still has a decent amount of intelligence. She won't ever pick fights that she won't win (and thusly avoids being completely rude to everyone), especially with Tauren whom she refers to as "Walking Trees." Otherwise, she's not that "broody". She's rude but relatively normal. Affiliations Some minor ties to the Royal Apothecary Society. Kiur has relatively cut herself off from the Ebon Blade. They don't pay. Opinions & Skillet Most of this can be found ICly so think of this more as documentation. Alliance versus Horde: She doesn't think much of the war, and even with her personality she's extremely apathetic to it all. If she had her way, she'd happily stroll around Stormwind and look for work opportunities there. Horde: They give her money. *Tauren **Calls them trees, but overall respects something that could crush her with one foot. *Forsaken ** Kiur wishes the city was better designed. Arthas is a terrible architect. *Blood Elves **Kiur enjoys their city well enough, but wishes there was more work to be had. *Orcs **Not enough encounters to have an opinion. *Trolls **Not enough encounters to have an opinion. Alliance: Kiur wished Stormwind was a neutral city, or rather wishes there was a large nuetral city period. Dalaran doesn't count. *Humans **Being previously human herself, Kiur understands everything they say and do, and cannot bring herself to hate them. She remembers the great cities they used to build and thinks they really put every race to shame when it comes to architecture. She recalls the Common language and finds it odd the Horde doesn't use it. *Gnomes **Not enough encounters to have an opinion. *Dwarves **She ultimately respects them, but wishes they would stop fleeing to their mountains already. They're braver than they give themselves credit for. *Night Elves **Night elves are to Kiur as Blood Elves are to everyone else. They think entirely too much of themselves. *Draenei **Somewhat ignorant of their existance. Languages Spoken: Default: Orchish Gutterspeak IC: Common Thalassian Background There is very little known about her life when she was alive. After her first death, she became a guardswoman for travelling caravans for the Forsaken. Most of these were owned and protected by the Apothecary Society, who is known for needing transports of alchemical goods between cities of the Horde. One of these transports halted for rest, and she was ordered to scout a small distance around the caravan. She saw a blue glimmer in the dirt, which she discovered to be a Runeblade. Ignorant of it's power, she wielded it proudy. Her comrades thought it was a splendid find. A couple jobs after, the magic and voices in her mind took it's toll and took control of her soul. As a Death Knight, she proved to be an excellent soldier, with her noticeable apathy even under enthrallment. After breaking free, she became disappointed in her unemployment. She spent some brief time as a bouncer, but her first job was attempting to stop a disruptive Tauren that proved pointless, and promptly quit. She patrols Silvermoon as a recent city-goer type personality, looking for work. If not work, something... anything to relieve her boredom. Trivia Kynareth is the goddess of the heavens, the winds, the elements, and the unseen spirits of the air in the Elder Scrolls series. See also Allein (Same user) Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Death Knight Category:Moon Guard (US) Category:Female